The Sanguine Planet (Map Game)
Welcome to The Sanguine Planet! The year is 2030. Many nations and corporations have begun to sponsor colonies to the Red Planet. You are the leader of one such colony. Can you lead your colony to glory and greatness on a new planet? Or will you be crushed and buried beneath the Martian sands? You decide. "Mars is there, waiting to be reached"-Buzz Aldrin Rules *Be plausible. *1 colony or sponsor per player. *The game starts with sponsors only. However as it begins, the colonies are born. *Mars can be terraformed, just be plausible and realistic about it. *Technological advances must be plausible(which means no robots fighting clones or Martians.) *You can rebel against your sponsor should you choose, but you must find a valid reason to do so. *The Golden Rule: treat others as you'd like to be treated, is NOT. *No sockpuppeting. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least 10 turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least 5 years. *The map must be updated at least every 5 turns. *Turns are by half-years. *'Players will not play as their chosen country on Earth after 7 turns', with it taking 1 turn to reach Mars and establish a colony for current space-navigating countries; should this happen players will play as their country selected. Chosen countries still have influences on Mars. *Further space-navigating countries may be added in the future. *'Earth and other planets may come into play depending on how the game progresses. Until then the game will mostly be a vacuum on Mars.' Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Mods Mod #1: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 21:15, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Mod #2 (reserved for Whip):Whipsnade (talk) 22:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Mod #3 (UNAPPROVED): Mod #4 (UNAPPROVED): Map-Maker: Map-Maker #2: Algo Mod #1: Algo Mod #2: Sponsors *'You can either choose a national sponsor listed here or create a corporate sponsor for your colony.' Countries *USA: Spartian300 (talk) 19:47, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *China:LieutenantMario (talk) 21:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *India: Two wrongs may not make a right, but it makes me feel a lot better in the end! 22:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *Russia: TechnicallyIAmSean (talk) 18:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC)TechnicallyIAmSean *EU: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Japan: *Australasia: Whipsnade (talk) 00:38, June 8, 2014 (UTC) *Korea (Democratic Unification): *Canada: *New Persian Empire: *Israel: *Saudi Arabia: *Uzbekistan *Nigeria: Rcchang (talk) 10:10, June 9, 2014 (UTC) *Brazil: *Egypt-Sudan: *South Africa: *Patagonia: *Kazakhstan: *Mexico: *Taiwan: *Algeria *Venezuela: *Thailand-Singapore: *Vietnam: *United States of the Persian Gulf: *Pacific Confederation: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 20:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *Kamatchka:Krasnoyarsk (talk) 21:33, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *East African Federation: I just realized Scandinavia and the EU can't exist at the same time. Sorry, Rdv, pick a diffirent country. Norway and Iceland are not EU. They are in 2030. OK.Whipsnade (talk) 22:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Corporate Sponsors *Google:Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 12:55, June 11, 2014 (UTC) *Yahoo!: *ARM Computers *Thiess Australian Mining: *Microsoft: *Apple: Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 18:57, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *Exxon Mobil: *Walmart: *Amped Wireless: *Arteris: *Zivelo: *MobileDemand: *PlanIT Hardware: *Asetek: *BEEcube: *3D-P: *iFixit: *Sanity Solutions: *Simply Mac: *RF IDeas: *ThunderCat Technology: *Aventis Systems: *Fujitsu Siemens Computers: *Hand Held Products: *Trenton Technology: *DataWind: *ClearCube: *Dell: *EI Niš: *Elfiq Networks: *Sharp Corporation: *LG Group: *AOC: *Asus: *CTS Electronics: *Optoma: *Wacom: *Olivetti: *Epson: *Maadiran Group: *General Electric: *Johnson & Johnson: *PeMex: *Uniliver: *Rieo-Tinto-Zinc: *BMW: *IBM: *Samsung: *Shell: *Maracoma Mining Corp: *Toyota: *Landrover: *Union Carbide: *Acer Computers: *Lexmark: *HP: *Tesco: *Panasonic: *Fiat: *Dassault: *SAAB: *Volvo: *Boeing: *Hugo Boss: *Bombardier: *Arriva: *TNT: *Kazakh Engineering: *Beijing Automotive Industry Holding Corporation: *Zotye: *Cathay Pacific: *Turkish Airlines: *British Airways: *Air France: *Aeroflot: *UBS: *Tesla: *Virgin Galactic: *Men's Wearhouse: *20th Century Fox: *PG&E: *Westinghouse: *AT&T: *Cable and Wireless: *Vodaphone: *O2 mobile: *Deutsche Telekom: *Deutsche Bank: *BNP Paribas Bank: *Dresdner Bank: *Skoda: *HSBC: *Lufthansa: *The World Bank: Colonies Pre-existing and planned to be built around 2025* The Game Remember to read the rules. The game is a go in 3... 2... 1... BLASTOFF! 2030.5 (Mission Year 1) Earth The heads of many people look upward to the sky, as they need to flee to Heaven from Hell. The nations of old must now find a world to call their own. This turn a few things should be mentioned #'What the state of your nation is in 2030.' #'How many colonists (max 400 per shuttle) are' to go to Mars. #'How many shuttles' will be sent next turn, amount has to be plausible compared to the country. #'What part of Mars they are to arrive on.' #'Due to the way space colonization works, colonies will be constructed this turn but colonists will be sent next turn.' #'This may help.' #'Turn 1/7 on Earth (for now).' #'Remember housing and food will be an issue' *'Pacific Confederation: '''The many island nations have come together for their dire survival, along with the flag-ships of the Confederation, Ecuador, the Philippines, Guatemala, and El Salvador, the parts of the Confederation not to sink soon as sea levels rising continue to sink islands and have already sunk many. People from the current sinking islands are rescued and relocated as fast as possible. Launch sites are created in Fiji, Manila, the Galapagos, El Salvador, and Hawaii, funded heavily by sponsors and the Pacific government, who's almost entire budget is going towards relocating its people and to save the people of the Pacific who suffer a dire fate at the hands of the ocean. Next year 1 shuttle will launch from each location (total of 5 shuttles, 2,000 people) in a colony being created the southern portion of the crater Argyre Plantia . The colony is to be called '''Red Haven', and geothermal generators, solar panels, and hydroponics tents are set up, as well as suitable economy-sized housing for 4,000 people is being constructed; a pipeline is also under construction to bring water from the southern glaciers, but for now mass amounts of water is sent for storage along with food. **'Pacific D: '''We ask for governments around the world to donate ships and aircraft to the cause of saving Pacific Islanders. *'China:' We begin the construction of up to 7 shuttles with up to a total of 2,800 people in the middle of the Tibetan mountains and begin to make a grab for nations in Southeast Asia for the resources required to build these ships. We begin setting up the main colony on Mars called '''New China' but aren't launching the colonists until next turn(2031). We decide to locate New China in the Olympus Mons area of Mars and already begin sending geothermal generators, solar panels, hydroponics tents, and suitable economy-sized housing for up to 6,000 people. We also commence construction of a pipeline for extracting water from the Northern Polar Ice Caps and until it is completed, we send massive amounts of water and food for storage. The government among those 2,800 people, only allows those who can afford the trip to Mars. On the major cities, the rioting continues to intensify as martial law begins to be declared in the areas of the most intense rioting (currently being caused by high gas prices and food shortages). Anti-government protests also rock the nation and the United Chinese Front(a "terrorist" organization in China that arose in the 2020s at the start of The Great Crisis) begins striking government buildings. Also among the 2,800 are scientists, engineers, security personnel and workers that can afford the trip. **'New China:' The main colonial establishment arrives on the planet. On this first establishment will be known as New Beijing. While the colonists are sent, worker and security bots are added to the colony. **'NOTE:' I added terrorist in quotation because of the pseudo-capitalist dictatorship in China. Since they consider them terrorists, that is what I will refer them as even though they are really freedom fighters. *'Australasia:' We begin the construction of 4 shuttles with up to a total of 1,200 people on at a site near Darwin, Australia. They will go off next round and 4 more will land with 1,200 people on next round after that. We begin setting up the new main colony on Mars called New Melbourne with 25 builder droids and 20 human engineers, but are not yet launching the colonists until next turn (2031). We decide to locate New Melbourne in the eastern 50% of of the Valles Marineris area of Mars. Building living quarters underground (possibly in lava tubes that are already present) would significantly lower the colonists' exposure to cosmic radiation. We already begin sending geothermal generators, solar panels, hydroponics units, hydrogen fuel cells and housing units. Construction of a pipeline for extracting water from the Southern Polar Ice Caps and until then, Australasia send massive amounts of water and food for storage. Mining increases in Australia and PNG to increase resources. Australia is mostly desert and it's few green places are now turning in to more deserts. *'Nigeria:' Our country has finished construction of one shuttle that can fit 100 people in it. Our country is blooming from increased trade with different countries in Africa and we are making a special type of house that can be easily be folded up and transported and also "Oxygenizers". Solar panels and fuel cells are constructed. The people of Nigeria are very supportive of this new development phase and many have paid the necessary tuition fee for journeying to Mars and living for 10 days. Due t o a lack of funding, 20 Nigerian corporations have each contributed 100 million to the cause. **Dangote Cement **Zenith Bank PLC **Ecobank Transnational Incorporated **Nigerian Breweries Plc **First Bank Plc **Guaranty Trust Bank Plc **United Bank for Africa **Guinness Nigeria **Nestlé Nigeria **Access Bank **Flour Mills Nigeria **Union Bank of Nigeria **Stanbic IBTC **First City Monument Bank **Lafarge Cement WAPCO **Total Nigeria **Unilever Nigeria **PZ Cussions **UACN **Cadbury Nigeria Plc *The colony will be called "Nigeriaville". *The flag of Nigeriaville: *'Russia: '''We construct 9 shuttles, so that 3600 people may travel to Mars. The colony will be called Novaya Rossiya, known in English as New Russia. Only the richest people flee to Mars for now, including former presidents Vladimir Putin and Mikhail Gorbachev. The colony will be located in the Ares Vallis. This year, large amounts of people, including the rich, travel to the farms, to make sure we have good amounts of food. We search for a way to bring along cows and pigs. Huskys will be brought along as well. To bring along animals, an extra shuttle is constructed. A launch site is made in Siberia. To reward them, they can come to New Russia as well. Currently, Russia has varying landscapes, including a very cold tundra in Eastern Russia. The western part is largely polluted. Our farms are mainly in the middle of the country **'Uhh,I hate to be the bearer of obvious news but uh: Where is Russia's state in 2030 on Earth?' **'How do you mean. Russia is in the same spot as OTL Russia on Earth. Besides, I don't see anyone else talk about where their state is.' **'Check everyone else's posts. It also says to state the status of your nation in 2030 not in present day.' **'Okay, got it''' **'New Russia: '''The capital, Putingrad, is built. *'India: Currently the most populas nation on the planet, India struggles with overcrowding. The border with Bangladesh remains complicated. the economy, despite these issues, continues to grow, leaving India at the 4th largest economy.'The Indian New Ganges Company is founded, sending a single shuttle into Space, landing in the Ganges area of Mars. The Colony is called New Ganges '''The Indian New Ganges Company also begins to prepare a second expedition and resupply to New Ganges, which has been given 2 years worth of Food and Water for the 50 colonists.'Military and Economy improve. 'The Indian New Ganges Company continues to research habitability projects, such as creating farms and oxygen on Mars. The first 50 colonists are sent to establish a basic infrastructure before the next wave of people. **'New Ganges: As the first colonist sets down on Mars, the capital of New Ganges, New Indus, is declared Once established, the colonists get to work dividing up rations and establishing order. A Governor is elected from the colonists, who begins to establish law alongside an elected council of 10 colonists. The 50 colonists live in an area of about 1/4th a kilometer. *'Google: '''As one of the greatest companies in the world, google has been participating in sponsoring developing nations. Google has continued a campaign to industrialize in Sub-Saharan Africa, particularly in Mali, Burkina Faso, Cote D'Ivoire, Togo and Ghana. Sub-Saharan Africa has been slowly un-desertified, and Google would like to use this experience for terra-forming on Mars. We have proceeded to industrialise these nations and we have constructed insutrial bases in the South and farming bases in the undesertified North. The economy of Google has became the 7th largest in the world. With full control over these nations, Google has used these nations resources to create a colony in Mars. We construct 5 shuttles, sending 2,000 people to Mars, in our space base in Aguelhok. We fly to Elysium on Mars, where we constructed our first colony with sub-terranean housing and sub-terranean farming. Our colony is called Endeavour. Our development base in Accra begins to develop new technology quickly. **'Endeavour''': We build the capital of Endeavour, Endeavour City, as the first colonists settle down. Once the colony is established, we begin in subterranean farming. Category:Space Category:Map Games Category:Mars Colonization (Map Game)